


Daughter of the Gods

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Het, Hurt/Comfort, No Major Character Death, Other, Romance, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.





	Daughter of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Daughter of the Gods

### Daughter of the Gods

#### by Moon Mistress

Date Archived: 07/06/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/moonsmusings  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Het story, Rape/Non-Con  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Other Characters   Callestah, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, along with several other 'minor' original characters   Other Pairing   Daniel/Calla       
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings: Some deviations from Canon (hey, spice is nice!), no major character death  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Daughter of the Gods is a Daniel Jackson centered HET Adult FanFiction piece. It runs almost to full novel length and is not to be considered a 'quickie in the dark' or Penthouse Forum material. It is rated NC/17 due to graphic sexual and violence content. Any and all feedback is gratefully accepted. Find out what happens when Callestah, daughter to Lord Ares and Lady Aphrodite becomes the concubine of our friend, Daniel Jackson.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Moon Mistress


End file.
